One More Night
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: Apologies can't always mend a broken, dried-out heart...especially when they come too late. Maybe love isn't supposed to concur all, but it can try. KakaSaku


**Author's Note:** When I posted this on DeviantArt I couldn't state this because my boyfriend is on there too, but the whole reason I wrote this was because he and I fight a lot. I left the ending sentence to this blank for a while after one really bad fight we had and I wound up listening to this song. Don't get me wrong on any of this because I _love_ this pairing and don't usually write upsetting things about them, but I was so depressed when I wrote it that I wanted to make the characters feel my pain too. Silly, I know, but in the end I felt a lot better.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the surrounding characters.

**Song:** _Won't Go Home Without You _by Maroon 5

**One More Night**

**

* * *

**

A pile of clothing fresh from the dryer was slowing being picked up, folded and placed neatly into a box, yet to be labeled.

His voice lay strained as he tried to keep the stoicism aligned in his demeanor. "Please don't leave."

Cold silence from his lover was his only response.

"Please?"

She was tired of being the one to break every time something went wrong; every time they fought, so silence was all he was going to get.

"Please talk to me?"

Kakashi watched as she finished folding the shirts and moved onto folding her uniforms, and then finally her pants.

Her fingers curled around the edge of one particular pair remembering how they had been the first pair he had ever removed from her much smaller frame. With only three pairs of pants she was done. The box was closed and lifted from its safe confines on the bed.

He followed her from their bedroom into the hallway only to stop her. Each one of his strong arms wound around her trying to hold her as close to him as ever possible. He knew that he was losing the only thing that mattered most to him. The one woman that had always been there for him was attempting to walk out of their apartment and his life.

"Just give me one more chance. I'll make this right, I promise." The tears rolled down his battle worn skin and onto her shoulder. The medic turned her head in surprise, but still would not relinquish her will to him.

"You've had your chance," and with that she was gone.

------

Days went by without sleep. She never sent or came back for the rest of her things; he assumed that she was waiting for him to leave on a mission.

After days of not leaving the apartment, let alone the bed, his best friend managed to get him out, if only for a few hours.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, obsessing about her. The taste of her breath and the cute little noises that she would make were only a few of the things he was wishing his senses could register again.

-----

Genma took him to a bar that was crowded and noisy. The Copy Ninja's lack of enthusiasm was missed completely by his friend. Together they sat down in a corner and ordered two bottles of sake.

"You know something, I've never even seen you this bad. Not even death of the closest people in your life has ever made you this miserable," Genma stated a little too blatantly.

"Thank you, I suppose."

If time could freeze for the most exhilarating and heart-stopping moments in Kakashi's life then the moment that Sakura walked into the bar might have been that one that tipped the scale.

He felt as if his heart was going to stop beating at any moment when in reality it couldn't stop its race, a race to get him as close to her as humanly possible.

Genma looked up just in time to catch the sake cup falling from his drinking partner's fingertips. As he set the cup back down, un-spilt, on the table in front of the Copy Ninja he realized just what power the pink haired medic-nin had over his normally graceful and aloof friend.

"I'll be back," the silver haired man said shaking a little. Genma knew that he wouldn't be back, even if she tells him no.

He weaved his way to the other side of the bar only to find her sitting on a stool all alone, waiting for her drink. Using the last of his ninja abilities for the night he sidled up behind her and asked her once again, "please?"

"No." She won't turn around and she won't face him.

"I…I…I miss you…I need you… … …please, please come home." The begging in his voice had gone too far for her. Without blinking an eye she was gone and all that remains was a soft cloud of pink pedals.

-----

Now in truth, if she were trying to hide from his keen Shinobi skills then she would have done a much better job at it than simply walking home in the middle of the street.

He stood there as she continued her pace, "Please."

She doesn't falter.

"I'm sorry."

She pauses.

"I love you and I'm so, so sorry." His cries echoed softly through the cold deserted streets outside the bar.

"You just don't get it do you," she yelled whipping around, "it's too late for sorry. You should have said it the first time, long ago! Why does everything have to be so hard?"

He could see her posture falter and her guard drop ever so slightly. "I just can't anymore…" Large tears welled up in her eyes, but she still refused to let them fall.

He appeared beside her so quickly it seems as if time was playing in stop-motion.

She sniffled a little. "Every night I've cried myself to sleep wondering why did this happen to me. Why does everything have to be so damn hard, Kakashi?!"

As the tears slowly descend down her porcelain cheeks he caught each one, first with his forefinger, then thumb until both his hands cradled her tiny face within their gentle grasp. The calluses of his thumbs grazed over her supple skin. More than anything she had missed that feeling; his touch, his love and most importantly, him.

"Just give me one more chance to make this right. I haven't made it through one night and I am not going home without you."

"We can't start over, Kakashi."

"I know. I don't need that. All I need is you. Of all the things I felt but never really showed perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go…I should have never let you go. All I need is one more chance."

She finally looked up into his pleading eyes. "Just one more night and I'll make this right."

Her eyes continued their silent flood as her lips formed the smallest of words, "alright."

Their lips met through tear stained kisses; both her tears and his own.

_**End**_


End file.
